<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Road to Oblivion by Cinderfang33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752139">Road to Oblivion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderfang33/pseuds/Cinderfang33'>Cinderfang33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luuc's Chance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apocalyptic, Fantasy, Gen, Multi, Suspense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderfang33/pseuds/Cinderfang33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Galaxy is in danger as Tamesis claims copied Traits for himself.  The only hope is for Ash to use his teachings from the Watcher to stop Tamesis from becoming a Deity.  The only trait that is known to be free is the Creation/Destruction Trait.  Ash must do what he can to prevent it from being claimed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luuc's Chance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868095</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Road to Oblivion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tamesis, the wielder of the copied Influential trait. Born to the Practitioners, he learned to influence those around him. This is how he gained his followers, the Hunapo. Something happened, and he began his hunt for the copied traits. I have yet to learn his motivation, but it seems based around loss of some sort.</p><p>“Garvit, the wielder of the copied Intelligence trait. Born to the Aerophians, he rose to power when his father recognized the genius hidden in Garvit. At the age of 10, Garvit was on the throne, much to the dismay to the people. He was a tyrant through out the 17 years he reigned. This made it easy for the Hunapo to gain power. His soul has been consumed by Tamesis.</p><p>“Oneta, the wielder of the copied Compassion trait. Born to the Molt, she rose to power through the normal procedures, despite what the people wanted. At the age of 15, Oneta was on the throne, and peace was through out the entire world. That being said, she fell for a trap made by the Hunapo. Her soul was lost with the planet.</p><p>“The only information we have on the wielder of the copied Analysis trait is they were Elvan. No, it isn’t my sister. You would have felt an aura similar to the princess’.</p><p>“Murni, the wielder of the copied Wisdom trait. Born to the Voidren, she was a castaway due to listening to the Deity who was able to copy traits. At the age of 5, Murni had mastered her trait, and started doing what she pleased. Thankfully, she refused to break the law, as the law wasn’t corrupt yet. The law was corrupted, and the Galactic War was waged. She ended the war by ending the Voidren. This cost her her life. Her soul has passed on to the next life.</p><p>"Then there is the princess. Your daughter, Icilia. She has the copied Manipulation trait. Despite popular belief, she can manipulate any material to her will. Unfortunately, she doesn’t know this, and is wasting time. In a month, the Hunapo will attack. If ice is the only thing she acknowledges as something she can manipulate, her soul will be consumed by Tamesis. Any questions?” I asked, expecting complaints.</p><p>“How the hell do you know all that? Are you a spy? Are you spitting lies!?” The Queen demanded. To say she was angry was an understatement. The glare she sent me was enough to make any lesser man wet themselves. Thankfully, I was(and still am) more than a man.</p><p>“One could say I am spy.” I said with my everlasting neutral stare. I then narrowed my gaze and said, “How else could I know about the attack? And what would I gain by spitting lies? Certainly not the trust of the ones in charge of the most deadly army through out the Galaxy.” This seemed to satisfy the Queen, as she stopped glaring at me. But it was the King who spoke next, and his glare made the Queen’s seem like puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“In the hypothetical circumstance that we do believe you, what would you do to us if you decided to kill us?” the King asked. Having answered this question before, I said the same answer.</p><p>“Make your deaths unsuspecting and painless, as it is a mercy compared to what the Hunapo tend to do.” The King simply nodded to this and asked his next question.</p><p>“If we placed a tracker on you when you enter the city, would you resist?” Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the shock flash in the Queens eyes. I flashed a smirk.</p><p>“All I ask is you treat us like people, but, yeah, go ahead.” I then let both my eyes glow and said, “Just don’t get too rough. I’d hate to have to have your deaths come early.” Fear flashed in both the King’s and Queen’s eyes, but it’s only there for the instant. In the next, the King nodded.</p><p>“Understandable. After all, you are more useful an ally than foe.” The Queen nodded to the King’s words.</p><p>“Then I bid you well until I return.” I said, and then ended my projection.</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>In order to make a physical projection of one’s self, you have to stop paying attention to your main body. This frightens many people away who want to try, as anything can happen. I myself try to keep an open mind as to what I find when I stop my projections. Finding a group of mercenaries incapacitated while the leader was getting owned by Reenu, was a first. Krita wasn’t even doing anything to help as she was napping, so she evidently wasn’t concerned. If she wasn’t concerned, I had no need to be either. After all, I trained Reenu myself. So I stayed sitting and just watched.</p><p>“Are you going to hit me yet? I’ve fought turtles that are faster than you!” Reenu taunted, while dodge the attacks with ease. <em>Enraging your opponent is often a good thing to do, unless they’re skilled in the mindset of precision.</em></p><p>“The hell are turtles!? And stop moving! Maybe I can hit you then!’ The mercenary responded. His movements were wild before, but now their were like a novice. <em>Being in control of the fight is still being taught, right? I mean, he was never in control to begin with, so why am I complaining?</em> My lips twitched in to a smile.</p><p>“I guess I can give you a free hit,” Reenu said as she dropped her stance. “Just do me a favor and hit me with out holding back?” This brought as smile to the mercenary’s face, as he charged at her at roughly the speed of a sprinting horse-rabbit. Just before he could swing, Reenu slightly rotated her wrist, so that her dagger reflected a bit of the sunlight. The mercenary reacted in the manner everyone I’ve ever encountered did: He swung towards the glimmer. The shock in his eyes told me that Reenu’s calm demeanor, despite having a sword embedded in her shoulder instead of through her neck, was not on his list of things to expect.</p><p>“Is that really the hardest you can hit? My brother hits harder than that when we train.” Reenu said as she scoffed and rolled her eyes. The shock slowly turned to fear, as the mercenary started backing away. Then Reenu threw a merciless jab, with the arm that had been sliced, to his throat, knocking the mercenary’s head back, paralyzing him. It was then I decided to intervene.</p><p>“Congratulations,” I said, surprising both the mercenary and Reenu. “You paralyzed someone who possessed no threat to anyone after they lost their fighting spirit. Surely you haven’t forgotten what I taught you about Mercy, sister.” I shook my head as I stood up.</p><p>“B–brother?” Reenu’s voice shook as I criticized her for her irrational actions. “I’m sorry, I just – I just–” I cut her off.</p><p>“Just what? Got lost in the thrill of the fight? Let your pain and anger control your actions?” I vented. Reenu could only nod out of fear. “Such sad, pathetic excuses that won’t excuse your behavior. How to deal with you know,” I said, while Reenu panicked.</p><p>“I’m sorry! It won’t happen again, I swear!” Reenu shouted as she shook my shoulders. She stopped once I sent a glare towards her.</p><p>“That’s the exact thing you said last time, yet look at where we are now.” Reenu could only look to the ground. The groan of the mercenary brought her out of her stupor, and a gasp of realization escaped her mouth. “I’ll deal with you later,” I said as I walked towards the mercenary.</p><p>“How the fuck are you in alive?” The mercenary asked as I approached him. “My people should have destroyed you! You should be in millions of pieces with how many blows were–” he shut up as I stepped on his neck.</p><p>“Did you have any idea what you were getting into when you decided to take the bounty on my head?” I asked calmly with a small glare on my face. “Seriously, 15 million gold for my head on a pike. Surely the price alone would tell you that I shouldn’t be taken lightly, even when I seem harmless.” I then moved my foot up to his cheek, to which he responded with a whimper filled with pain. “Looks are never what they seem, understand? Right now, you and your friends are being held hostage by two teenagers. All because you thought they were sleeping.” The mercenary’s eyes widened as realization sunk into his face.</p><p>“Impossible! You are as old as me, at least!” The mercenary screamed as he squirmed pathetically beneath my foot.</p><p>“Nothing is impossible. Now quit trying to kill me, and start worrying about you pals. If what you said was true, they don’t have very long left.” I lifted my foot so he could have some way he could move. “And before you ask, you’ll figure it out. You attacked when we were at our weakest states. Getting your party to safety should be a cake walk in comparison.” With this information, he thought for a second, then crawled to the bodies piled together in the most hilarious fashion, as he could only use his head. He struggled a bit as he had to go through some packs to a find a teleportation stone powerful enough for his entire party. Eventually, he was able to leave me, Reenu, and Krita when one of the other party members woke up and had the situation explained to her. As soon as she heard the news, she helped the leader out and acted as a conduit, making sure everyone left with them. I then turned to Reenu, and she squirmed uncomfortably under my gaze.</p><p>“Now what to do with you?” I asked, more to myself, than to Reenu. I then proceeded to corner her, and only the shrieks of terror filled the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>